conkerfandomcom-20200213-history
Hungover
Hungover is the first chapter in Conker's Bad Fur Day and Conker: Live & Reloaded. This serves as the tutorial level in the game, as such, the basic controls are taught, and little story development is given. Episodes Scaredy Birdy Conker the Squirrel wakes up with a splitting headache (an obvious result of his heavy drinking from the previous night), and finds himself at an unknown garden area. Showing signs of a bad hangover, he mutters to himself that it's going to be, "one of those days." Conker then runs into Birdy, a drunken scarecrow, and asks for directions. Birdy, (who is obviously much more intoxicated than Conker) then insists that he can help the squirrel once he (Conker) learns about the B Button concepts. Conker then follows directions and stands above the large platform on the ground with a "B" on it, where he "presses B" as instructed by Birdy. Conker then pulls a beer bottle out of his pocket and Birdy swipes it from Conker, immediately drinking the whole bottle. The scarecrow then explains to Conker that this subject is called "Context Sensitive," and insists that Conker repeats this process over at the second "B" button nearby. Conker then "presses B" once more, and conveniently pulls out a glass of water and an antacid tablet, instantly curing his hangover. He then comments on how the B buttons may be of use to him, since they grant him items right as he needs them (context sensitive) and begins to head on home. But he is stopped as he reaches the bridge above the waterfall, which is being guarded by a large stone Gargoyle. Panhandled As Conker approaches this large Gargoyle (which is blocking the only exit), he kindly asks for him to move aside to allow access to the exit. The Gargoyle refuses, stating that he "just got comfy" and that it took him 200 years to actually do so. After Conker responds with a sarcastic statement, the Gargoyle exclaims that if he comes closer; they can discuss things "of another nature" (really just picks up Conker and throws him down the waterfall). Conker then turns back and heads into a nearby room inhabited by a oversized, googly-eyed key. Another B button allows Conker to pull a manual out of his pocket and learn the Frying Pan attack. He uses this attack against the Key to immobilize it and use it on the door Conker came from (which had locked as he entered the room). The squirrel then heads back to the Gargoyle, and smacks him with the frying pan. The Gargoyle finds this satrical, and laughs at Conker's attempt to attack. But the Gargoyle looses his balance and falls down the waterfall, defeated. Conker's reaction immediately before the Gargoyle fell (grinning widely and doing a mock wave good-bye while a thought bubble appears saying "see ya.") implies that him losing his balance due to laughing at the attack was exactly what Conker intended to happen. Gargoyle Conker heads back to the bridge to confront the Gargoyle again, and smacks him with the frying pan. The Gargoyle finds this satrical, and laughs at Conker's attempt to attack. But the Gargoyle loses his balance and falls down the waterfall, defeated. However, the Gargoyle's impact to the ground shook the bridge and caused a large boulder to block the exit. The squirrel then finds another B button and pulls out a dynamite and pump, allowing him to dispose of the boulder. He then sets off to get back home, and get some much needed rest. Trivia *Flowers from the original Twelve Tales: Conker 64 game can be seen in this chapter, right in front of the exit after the boulder has been destroyed. *This was one of the chapters in Live & Reloaded to have the most changes, dialogue-wise. Although these changes aren't too major, as they only serve a comical purpose for fans of the original. * In spite of you can get hurt in this chapter, no chocolates will be lost from your bar. This is probably to allow players to learn the basic moves before they die. Category: Chapters Category:Hungover Category:Conker's Bad Fur Day Category:Conker: Live & Reloaded Category:Articles with Trivia